Superconductivity is the phenomenon wherein certain metals, alloys and compounds at very low temperatures lose electrical resistance so that they have infinite electrical conductivity.
It is important in the use of superconducting cable to transmit electricity, that the cooling, i.e. refrigeration, provided to the superconducting cable not undergo interruption lest the cable lose its ability to superconduct and the electrical transmission be compromised. While systems which can provide the requisite refrigeration to superconducting cable are known, such systems, such as closed loop turbo mechanical refrigeration systems, are costly, complicated and subject to breakdown, necessitating the use of back up systems to ensure uninterrupted cooling of the superconducting cable.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a reliable method for providing cooling to superconducting cable which can be used as the primary or a back up means for providing cooling to superconducting cable.